As is known, modern shower devices, such as heads connected to a flexible duct for supplying water and spray heads fitted on one of the internal walls of shower enclosures, can adjust the intensity of the jet of water in relation to the specific requirements of the user.
Typically, these devices comprise different sets of dispensing nozzles, toward which the flow of water is diverted selectively (in heads, by means of selection levers), said nozzles having different geometric characteristics and thus providing water jets of different intensity.
However, these adjustments are generally of a rather limited extent and often are rather awkward to perform while one is taking a shower, and in particular for devices of the head type the selection lever is small and difficult to actuate.
Further, modern shower devices are often provided, on the water dispensing surfaces, with massaging elements such as balls, peduncles and/or the like, to be used directly in contact with the skin of the user. The traditional shape of current shower devices utilizes said massaging elements in an extremely limited and in any case awkward manner.